Portable medical diagnostic equipment can be carried by a doctor or by other medical personnel to provide quick access when examining a patient. Additionally, such devices are generally kept in a pocket, so that they do not get misplaced and are available whenever needed. These devices must be capable of accepting disposable specula covers or other disposable pieces, so that they can be used on different patients without spreading germs. These devices must also be able to provide illumination of the part of the patient being examined and must be reliable. It is an advantage of these devices to be capable of providing more than one function, such as that of an otoscope and a flashlight. Therefore, it is beneficial if such devices can be capable of housing many different diagnostic tools in one piece of equipment, which can be easily transported and readily accessible to medical professionals. It can also be beneficial if such devices contain a power source and one or more self-contained illumination sources, which can provide a sufficient amount of light to effectively illuminate the part of the patient being examined. Additionally, it is beneficial if such devices can provide an indicator informing the user when power is getting low, before the device ceases to operate correctly.
A related invention, Moore U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,847, describes a “Combination battery handle-case for a pair of attached, outfolding illuminated medical instruments.” As with the present device, the Moore invention describes a portable diagnostic device that has different illuminated medical instruments that can be folded into a closed position within the case, and folded out of the case and into a usable position. However, the Moore invention, while capable of providing illumination to the instruments, does not control the intensity of the light, or attempt to extend the useful battery life in any way. Additionally, this device does not provide any warning that the battery power is getting low or that the illuminating features of the instruments will be useless in the near future. Furthermore, the Moore invention can only hold two diagnostic tools, one at each end of the case.
Another related invention, Griffin U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,119, existing in the prior art, describes a “hand-held compact diagnostic device.” The Griffin patent describes a diagnostic device for use in the medical profession, which provides a portable case containing multiple different medical instruments. The Griffin invention provides a stem to which multiple different instrument heads can be attached, illuminated and folded into the case. However, the Griffin patent does not describe any circuit feature that controls the output intensity of the light in relation to the battery power. Additionally, the Griffin patent does not describe medical instruments that do not require being screwed onto a stem.
What is needed is a portable diagnostic instrument comprising a circuit control that maintains the output of the light intensity constant, even when battery power is reduced. Additionally, a warning system is needed to provide information about the remaining battery life to the user. Furthermore, a portable diagnostic device is needed that comprises an otoscope further comprising one or more photodiodes in its specula providing a light source. Moreover, a device is needed that can house diagnostic instruments that do not require being attached to the device through the use of a hinge or screw system along with those that are attached through the use of a hinge.